Love Hurts!
by ichihime4eva
Summary: Yazuru is a young soul reaper who might not make it through life. He has lost his memory and keeps walking alone trying to find answers. Lemony goodness for those who read!
1. Chapter 1

Well hi...This is my first fanfiction, soo...don't be too harsh!

Ichigo: Shutup, and get on with the story.

Me: Oh no you didn't!

Ichigo: Oh yes I di-id!

Me: Oh it's on!

Me: BRING IT!

Ichigo: *does a getsugatenshou*

Me: On with the sto- *gets hit*

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own bleach! ^-^ I only on Yazuru.

Yazuru POV

I was walking alone down the sidewalk, clothes tore, starving about to give out because, of the loss of energy. Just then yet ANOTHER hollow just started causing ear pollution with it's horrrible noise. I brought out Matsumori. "Slash, MATSUMORI!" I screamed. Just then my zanpakuto changed from a regular zanpakuto to one that had a strong, yet calm spiritual energy to it. It's element was wind, so in shikai, it's encircled with wind that looks like a tornado, but it stays in a cylinder shape and isn't large at the top and small at the bottom. I swiped my zanpakuto in a diagnol motion and in a swift move, the hollow was gone. I sheathed my zanpakuto and walked on, still alone.

You like? I might not update unless I get at least 3 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Go! Go! Go!

Ichigo: I am sooooooo going to murder you!

Me: Why? D:

Ichigo: You stole the first part of my motherfuckin' name BIOTCH!

Me: ON WITH THE STORY...

Yazuru POV

I am still walking, in the morning. I see a very busty woman with strawberry blonde hair walking into a store called Justice. When she came out she looked dissapointed. She looked at me, and I looked at her then she tried to walk away like she saw nothing. "Hey!" I yelled out. I wanted to find out more about her for two reasons. 1. She was beautiful. 2. She had a strong spiritual pressure sorrounding her. She looked back at me with a questioning look on her face. "Who are you?" She asked. "I don't know, but I have this weird sword..." I said as I pulled out the two foot long sword. Everyone in the area ran off screaming things like "Terrorist!" and "Murderer! Someone call the police!" I looked at all of them like they were breast-feeding babies in the middle of the street. The straberry-blondette put something in her mouth that looked like a gobstopper. Then, she fainted, and came out of her body but at the same time she was wearing a black kimono with a pink scarf on her shoulders. I held back a nosebleed because, her kimono was a very revealing one and it showed much of her cleavage. While I wasn't prepared, she came behind me and said the words "Bakuro #1 Sai!" I then was forced by a magic barrier to get on my knees. I couldn't break free from it. "What the fuck?" I yelled out in frustration. I will only ask you this one more time. Who. Are. You?" I grunted in annoyance. "I don't know! Now, how do you get out of this thing?" She just kept glaring at me. I moved with all of my willpower, and I came free from the invisible barrier. I unsheathed my sword and said "Now it's my turn to ask you. Who are you?"

Yeah...I just thought of this in about an hour. :P Please review! I'm a review pimp!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys...this is just a quick description of what Yazuru looks like.

Hair: Short and brown

Age: Looks 20

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Cacasian ( how do you spell it?)

Height: 6"4"

Nose: Round, not the pointy ones.

And yeah, that's what Yazuru looks like! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I forgot to mention that this story is after the Winter War, before the Full-bringer arc thingie, and Ichigo doesen't lose his powers.

Me: Hmm...I'm not getting many reviews! D:

Uryu: That's because your chapters are horribly short.

Me: :I

Ichigo: When are you going to put me in your story?

Me: *pats Ichigo's head and looks nowhere* When the time comes, yo.

Ichigo: 0-0

Me: What? I answered your question!

Ichigo: Yes,but that was weird.

Me: Well I'm weird!

Ichigo: I know my friend, I know.

Yazuru POV 

She unsheathed her sword and I got into a battle stance. She flashed behind me and tried to knock me out with her elbow, but I put my sword in the way.

"Damn!" she yelped as she retreated. She had a little blood pouring down her hand. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt her, but she attacked me first. "It's part of my duty to bring you back!" she said. "Well, I don't know what you mean, but I won't let you." I tried to run but she slammed the hilt of her sword into my back.

I fell over on my stomach in pain. She tried to slash me and I closed my eyes ready for defeat. I then heard a clash. I looked up and a boy that couldn't be more than 11 years old had his sword against the strawberry-blonde's sword. "Captain! I wasn't expecting to see you here..." She said.

Rangiku POV

I was going to bring Yazuru back to Soul Society when Hitsuguya-Tachiou came in and stopped me. "Wow Matsumoto, I didn't expect you to be this serious." I raised my blade from his and sheathed it. "Well, umm what's goin on here?" asked Yazuru. "We need to get you back to a place called 'Soul Society' and we need to do it now." Taichou said. "Ok, but I'm warning you, I have a deadly sword if you decide to play any tricks on me." Yazuru stated. Finally, I get to bring Yazuru back to soul society. I stuck my zanpakuto into the air and twisted it.

The senkaimon opened and I told Yazuru to go through. He walked until he looked behind him and saw the cleaner. "AHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" He yelled. He started running like hell! He zoomed past us in a gust of wind and went out the other side. When we got there, Squad 11 was pointing weapons at him and threatening him. "Stop right now!" Captian said.

They retreated and bowed. Yazuru, Captian and I walked through them. We kept walking until we got to the captian's meeting door.

So...Longer and better? :D I hope so!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: This chapter is going to be extra long! *winks and nudges keigo*

Keigo: Wha? Who? BOOBIES!

Me: Well that was akward...

Ichigo: Eh, just leave him. He'll be fine after he watches some porn.

Uryu: Porn is just a disgrace if a Quincy watches it.

Me: What do you guys do? Masturbate all day?

Uryu: *blushes* No!

Me: Okie...

Yazuru POV

How dare those fuckers? Pointing weapons at me like I'm their biggest threat. I shrugged it off and walked into a small room with the woman and 12 year old. I walked in and saw an old man sitting in his chair and people in white robes around him. They stood in a straight line like they do that every day. "Yazuru Mikoto!" the old man that REALLY needed to shave his eyebrows yelled.

I was looking around to see who this 'Yazuru' was, but everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Yazuru Mikoto. You have your duties to attend." said a purple haired woman. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR NOT DOING MY WORK!" A red haired woman yelled. She pounced on me and starting slapping me. Pimp slap, bitch slap, pimp slap, bitch slap. I slapped her boob because I think it hurts women. When I did that, all hell broke loose. She took out her sword and I took out mine. "Awak- HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" All eyes were on her like she was doing charity work.

She mumbled to herself. "AHA!" she yelled in triumph. Flames went everywhere, and everyone screamed except for Old man Yama. "Enough!" he yelled. I thought he was someone important, so I stopped. "Yazuru, you will be staying in the Squad 11 Barracks until Captian Kurosutchi makes the amnesia thingamajig." stated Yammamoto. "You are now dismissed." Everyone flashed out of the room except for a tall, muscular man who had bells on the ends of his hair tips.

"Finally, I get someone strong in my squad!" yelled the man. "I'll have fun wi-" he started. This little girl with pink short hair came from behind him and was on his shoulders. "YAZZZIE!" she yelled. She jumped off gracefully, but chased me alot. I got chased until the little girl said "We're here!" I looked at my settings. I saw alot of sword fighting, people dying, and people playing card games. I finally realized that these were the people that pointed their swords at me when I first came in. "BANKAI BITCHESSSS!" I yelled. They scrambled and tried to run, but my bankai (which is a big tornado with powers you will soon find out about) blocked them. It tore up the whole place and not even Yammamoto could stand on the ground.

He managed to flky towards me and yell "THIS IS WHY ONLY YOU AND I DON'T USE BANKAIIIIII! He flew off and went into the "Team Rocket" sequence, except he didn't say "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" I stopped my bankai and it was raining people. The little girl said "This is **Kenny!"** she said as if nothing happened. We both gave eachother a staredown, then flashed to a spot in the air, crossing swords. He pushed me back quite a bit with brute strength. I summoned my shikai and said "Slash, Matsumori!" He didn't even flinch one bit. 'Wow' I thought. "DIKORI!" I yelled. "Surrashu to Seigen Suru!" (slash and restrict) Then, the invisible winds spinned rapidly ,encircling my weapon. It then went to the man, which he dodged then it flashed in front of him and restricted him to the nearest flat surface.

It slashed him and kept him restricted. I unreleased my shikai and walked into the squad's barracks. Unohanna arrived to take him to the "Squad 4 Emergency Building". Before the little girl left she said to me "I'm Yachiru! Bye Bye now!" I wondered around for a while until I found an empty room with a japanese style bed. "I CALL THIS ONE!" I yelled. I started organizing my messy room (I am like that in real life XP) and when I was finished I looked at tit proudly, and went to sleep.

You must likee this chapter because it's long! Please review! I have none! :(


End file.
